


Let Me Ride This One With You

by delighted



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Extra fluff, M/M, Pining, S6E13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delighted/pseuds/delighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was only partly kidding when he said he rode Danny’s waves in case he fell.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Ride This One With You

**Author's Note:**

> A quick follow-up to Episode 13, and that *one little thought* that just would NOT leave me alone..... I’m sure I’m not the only one. ;-)
> 
> (And, just a little note for those of you going crazy over my other episode 13 story, "Doom and Gloom," don't worry, I'm working on part two of that... just, this one was already ready.)

Steve had only partly been kidding when he said he crowded in on Danny’s waves just in case he fell. Well. That is, he’d started out following Danny closely, in case he fell, and it kind of became a habit—one he didn’t look too closely at—until it became something else entirely.

The thing was, Danny had gotten quite good at surfing. Steve would hate to admit it, but Danny had more natural talent at it than he did—it was just that Steve had been riding waves in one form or another since he was in diapers—and Danny on a wave was, if Steve was honest with himself, beautiful to watch. Steve was fairly sure that he himself looked like some sort of attack surfer, as if surfing had been weaponized. But Danny... Danny looked like he _belonged_ on a surfboard. In fact, he seemed in some ways more at home on a wave than he did on dry land. He certainly looked freer, more comfortable, more confident, and happier. And that, for Steve, was a powerful combination that was nearly impossible to resist. Danny even looked like sunlight on a wave—what with his shining golden hair, gorgeous tan skin (and those shimmering chest hairs), but above all his sparkling blue eyes.... Ok. Yeah. Steve was a little... besotted... when it came to Danny surfing.

So at some point, riding close out of valid concern had turned into riding close out of bold admiration... and yeah, at some point, that admiration morphed into longing. It was entirely possible that Steve had started having (through no fault of his own, mind you) day dreams of Danny falling. Steve would rescue him, they would splash and laugh in each other’s arms, and then Danny would lean in, slowly, to kiss Steve. (Cue slow motion, really cheesy music, a slightly blurred filter with lots of lens flares, sunlight sparking off the water, and that breathtakingly beautiful smile of Danny’s when he was truly, completely happy.) Steve sighed every time he thought of it, which was, he refused to admit, more and more frequently lately, since the four of them had been spending a lot of time together as part of their “distract Kono while Adam is away” plan. And surfing was, as Chin insisted, the best thing for her.

So, you see, Steve wasn’t really likely to stop riding Danny’s waves any time soon. Unless he got that kiss. Then maybe he’d back off a bit.... Maybe.


End file.
